


Amazing Grace and Brave Hope

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911/LS POC Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 Call, 911sPOC, 911sPOCAppreciationWeek, Amazing Grace - Freeform, Gen, Grace is incredible, Grace with kids, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, child caller, day2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Grace gets a call from a child, can she help? Of course she can, she's Amazing Grace.
Series: 911/LS POC Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859533
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Amazing Grace and Brave Hope

“911 what's your emergency?” Grace Ryder started her calls the same way she always did.

Silence...

“911, what's your emergency?”

“Daddy's hurting mommy.” a soft, scared voice finally came through the line.

Grace's heart broke, “Alright, I'm gonna send help, can you tell me where you live?”

The child gave Grace the address and she smiled.

“Well done, what's your name sweetheart?”

“Hope.”

“Hi Hope, my name's Grace, I'm gonna stay on the phone with you till the police arrive. Where are you?”

“In my closet, it's where I always go when Daddy hurts mommy.”

“Does Daddy hurt mommy a lot?” There was a soft whimper and that was enough of an answer for Grace, “I'm sorry that happens, we'll get you help, I promise. Can you tell me if your daddy owns any guns?” It was Texas, she wasn't expecting a no but she still had to ask.

“Uh-huh, lots. He likes to go hunting and he goes to the range lots too.”

“Alright, that's good. Does your daddy have a gun on him right now?”

There was a hiccup, “Daddy's a cop, he always has a gun on him.”

Grace's stomach sank, “Alright, that's okay. You stay on the phone with me, I need to let the people coming to help what you just told me, I'll be right back Hope okay?”

“Okay.”

“EMS 126 this is 911 dispatch, be advised the DV call y'all are heading to is a cop and he is armed. His daughter's hiding in a bedroom closet. Her name is Hope.”

“This is EMS 126, copy that. Thanks Grace.”

“You're welcome.” She patched into Carlos's car next, “Officer Reyes, this is Grace from 911 dispatch, just giving you a head's up that the DV you're heading to is a fellow officer and he is armed. Their daughter is hiding in her bedroom closet.”

There was silence for a few long moments before Carlos's voice came across her line, “10-4 dispatch, thank you for the warning.”

Grace disconnected and got back on with Hope, “Hope, honey, you still with me?”

“Yes.” There were sniffles, “Are they coming?”

“They are, they're almost there sweetheart, it's gonna be okay. I even sent people to help your mommy if she's hurt bad okay?”

“Th-thank you.”

“You're welcome sweetheart, you're being so brave baby.”

The little girl sniffled, “I'm trying but it's hard.”

“I know, but you're doing great.”

Grace stayed on the line, talking to Hope until police and EMS got there, she heard a knock on the closet door followed by a voice.

“Hope? My name is Nancy, Grace sent me to help you and your mommy, can I open the door?”

“Grace, do you know Nancy?” Hope spoke real low.

“I do, she's a very nice lady, you can go with her, she'll make sure you and your mommy are okay.”

“Oh, okay. Yes, you can open the door.”

Grace heard the door open and then Nancy's voice more clearly, “Hey there, the cops took daddy away so he can calm down and my friends Michelle and Tim are gonna help your mommy, we're gonna go see her okay?”

“Okay. Bye Grace, thanks for helping me.”

“You're welcome sweetheart.” The call disconnected and Grace put herself on unavailable, she needed a minute.

She got up, walked to the break room and started to pray. For that little girl and her momma because she didn't know what she'd do if they got another call from that house. She also knew the brotherhood was thick and she just hoped that Carlos and his partner were able to do the right thing, had the strength to do the right thing, because being a good cop was hard enough, being a good cop when dealing with one of your own was even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to Follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always comments/kudos aren't necessary but they are very much appreciated.


End file.
